


"Katsuki On Ice"

by StoryTellerMage



Series: "Katsuki On Ice" [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Falling In Love, Katsuki Twins, Multi, Nikiforov Twins, Original Character(s), Other, PairSkateing, Rare Pairings, Surprise Pairing, Twins, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: (A Pair Skating Twin AU)In this AU Yuri and Victor both have twin sisters who they Pair Skate with;along with the most of the other characters also having a Pair Skating Partner. Yuri’s younger twin sister’s name is Yue Katsuki and Victor’s older twin sister’s name is Viktoriya Nikiforov (Victoria in Russian). Also in this AU both Victor and his sister who he calls Vikky are Bi which helps keep the story flowing close to the anime; yet leaving flexibility enough to shape my AU.The story will follow similar to the anime plot but shall also be very different due to the twin and pair skating aspects.This is the prologue and takes place three years after the ending of the story.ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF YURI ON ICE NOT BY ME. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WERE INSPIRED BY YURI ON ICE AND ARE FAN CHARACTERS BASED FROM THE SHOW YURI ON ICE.





	1. Into/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CANON DIVERGENT FANFIC AND SHALL HIGHLY GO AWAY FROM THE CANON. THOUGH I STILL RESPECT THE CANON; so please don't give me hate about this fanfic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS IS MY OWN AU AND NOT LIKE THE CANON SO PLEASE BEWARE OF THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Since this is my first fan fiction ever written down please feel free to give me POSITIVE FEEDBACK WITHOUT HATING ON ME. Thanks again!!!  
> Also here is a link to the title page of the original place i posted the story and in the discretion you can find all parts of the story.  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/journal/INTRO-PROLOGUE-FOR-KATSUKI-ON-ICE-714165923  
> Here is a link to the place you can find all my fanart I made for this fanfiction.  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/gallery/64799445/KATSUKI-ON-ICE

“KATSUKI ON ICE”  
(A Pair Skating Twin AU)  
INTRO/ PROLOGUE

Standing on the center of the ice Yuri and Yue Katsuki smiled as they showed off their new shiny medals to the cameras from where they stood on the podium. Then as if looking past the cameras they seem to see something no one else does and announce in unison.

As if talking addressing that unknown thing “,Hi we are Yuri and Yue Katsuki at twenty six we are two of the dime a dozen Pair Skaters certified by the JSF!”

“We had high hopes in our dreams as figure skaters but then we came last at our first Grand Prix Final,” Yuri Sadly admitted looking down with a guilty look on his face.

“However unlike we thought in our deep self disappointment we found a new road that lead to a brand new lives,” Yue continued grabbing and squeezing her older twin’s hand.

Yuri smiled and looked up again with more confidence and happily added,”Along with the fulfillment of our dreams.”

Then looking at each other they nodded and said together,”The days of that new life faded into weeks and those weeks faded into years; so let’s travel back and relive the times that lead us to the top!”

The screen is suddenly filled with pink cherry blossoms being forced to dance by a violent wind as things go black and our story of the Katuskis On Ice begins.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1 "Loser and Winners"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A Pair Skating AU)  
> In this 1st part of Chapter 1 you will be introduced to the lovely Katsuki Twins and lovely Nikiforov Twins as one set sinks to the bottom and the other rises to the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A CANON DIVERGENT FANFIC AND SHALL HIGHLY GO AWAY FROM THE CANON. THOUGH I STILL RESPECT THE CANON; so please don't give me hate about this fanfic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS IS MY OWN AU AND NOT LIKE THE CANON SO PLEASE BEWARE OF THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS.
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF YURi ON ICE NOT BY ME. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WERE INSPIRED BY YURI ON ICE AND ARE FAN CHARACTERS BASED FROM THE SHOW YURI ON ICE.

“KATSUKI ON ICE”  
(A Pair Skating Twin AU)  
Chapter 1 part 1  
“Losers and Winners”

Cherry blossoms dance across the dark screen as a voice unseen speaks to the audience,“Every dream even a Crushed dream can be reborn and take the dreamer on a new wonderful path they never could've imagined with their older dream. In hindsight that is a lesson that the Kastuki twins would learn after their dreams to follow in the skate tracks of their heros Victor and Victoria Nikiforov were crushed under the tragic weight of ending at the bottom of all the other skaters at their first Grand Prix Final. A lose that in three years would not only build for them a new dreams but also new lives they never could've imagined before proving that losers can also become winners,” The Narrator finishes as the cherry blossoms blow away to reveal light shining onto a sparkling ice rink.

Lights shined onto the smooth ice as the events first announcer spoke, “ Once again the Prince and Princess of Figure skating have both crushed their programs and received their fifth consecutive win at the Grand Prix Final!, the commentator Takashi Hona informed the crowd. 

“The Nikiforov Twins are now twenty seven years old and there are rumors of their possible retirement from the ice after this season; however their over brilliant performance here tonight may put such ideas to rest,” Takashi continued . 

“Though you never know what the Nikiforov Twins will do,” announcer Hisashi Morooka interjected.

“True very True,” Takashi agreed .

As the two announcers did their jobs giving commentary to the events taking place on the ice the Twins they spoke of glided onto the smooth ice hand in hand. With their free hand Victor and Victoria waved to their adoring fans as they took they gracefully took their rightful place at the center of the rink as the winners. Then they held out their gleaming gold medals for all to see as they smiled from ear to ear as the second and third place skating pairs glided into place behind them. However that day did not prove well for everyone; especially the other twin pair in this competition had failed miserably coming in at the very bottom.

“Now let’s talk about the Katsuki Twins Yuri and Yue who are here from Japan competing in their first Grand Prix Final”, the first announcer says as the icy scene of the winners gets blurry and is replaced by a black haired guy and girl sitting next to each other looking utterly defeated.

“I mean it looks like all of our other skating pairs are stuck between a twin sandwich this year the with The Nikiforov twins as top winning slice and the Kastuki twins as the bottom slice,”Takashi joked.

“That isn’t funny but it is true the Kastuki twins didn’t perform their best today,” Hisashi said correcting his college and continuing their commentary of the evening's events.

 

The image of the black haired guy and girl becomes clearer as they hold a cell phone between them and take in all of the negative media opinions that was rushing onto the internet feeds about their poor performance as many harshly criticized their performance; or as they were saying “lack” thereof. This only added to the cloud of doom and disappointment as these once hopeful skaters were having their dreams crushed by this heavily lose at their first Grand Prix Final.

 

Their coach began to yell at them,”Seriously you two put that depressing stuff away looking at the news won’t do either of you any good.”

Yuri and Yue ignored their coach as Yuri read aloud to his younger sister some of the depressing things being said about them. However when the coach repeated himself in a slightly calmer tone Yue gently put her hand on Yuri’s wrist and suggested gently trying to control her own dark emotions,” Yuri Coach Celestino is right; we should stop feeding ourselves this toxic Information." Yue then smiled and in an attempt to distract her brother an lift his spirits she suggested with a kind smile"Instead as the son why don’t you go call to check in with Mom and Dad.

Yuri Nodded at his sister's advice and slowly got up then headed towards the men’s restrooms where he would be alone to call his parents to fulfill his duty as a son and older sibling.

All the while beating himself up for being such a loser. Meanwhile Yue too got up and left with her purse leaving the rest of their things in Celestino care to go find a quiet place of her own where she could break down without anyone; especially where Yuri or her coach could see her break down.

Please let me know what you think below in the comments.  
THANKS EXTRA TONS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive feedback is highly appreciated since this is my first fanfiction BUT HATE WILL BE DELETED AND IGNORED.
> 
> The Crispino twins of Sara and her brother as the canon set of twins are out for the season due to injuries; so they aren't mentioned in the commentary; though only because i couldn't find a way to put it in the story without interrupting the stories natural flow. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST FAN FICTION!!!


	3. Chapter 1 part 2 “Tears Of Failure”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter you get to see Yue's breakdown over their failure in The Grand Prix Final. 
> 
> (A Pair Skating Twin AU)  
> In this AU Yuri and Victor both have twin sisters who they Pair Skate with;along with the most of the other characters also having a Pair Skating Partner. Yuri’s younger twin sister’s name is Yue Katsuki and Victor’s older twin sister’s name is Viktoriya Nikiforov (Victoria in Russian). Also in this AU both Victor and his sister who he calls Vikky are Bi which helps keep the story flowing close to the anime; yet leaving flexibility enough to shape my AU.  
> The story will follow similar to the anime plot but shall also be very different due to the twin and pair skating aspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A CANON DIVERGENT FANFIC AND SHALL HIGHLY GO AWAY FROM THE CANON. THOUGH I STILL RESPECT THE CANON; so please don't give me hate about this fanfic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS IS MY OWN AU AND NOT LIKE THE CANON SO PLEASE BEWARE OF THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Since this is my first fan fiction ever written down please feel free to give me POSITIVE FEEDBACK WITHOUT HATING ON ME. Thanks again!!!  
> Also here is a link to the title page of the original place i posted the story and in the discretion you can find all parts of the story.  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/journal/INTRO-PROLOGUE-FOR-KATSUKI-ON-ICE-714165923  
> Here is a link to the place you can find all my fanart I made for this fanfiction.  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/gallery/64799445/KATSUKI-ON-ICE

“KATSUKI ON ICE”  
Chapter 1 part 2  
“ Tears Of Failure ”

 

After taking only her purse with her Yue wandered the building with a painted smile on her face as a the bundle of negative emotions noted in her stomach as her anxiety over their tragic defeating mistakes during the competition overwhelmed her. She made sure to smile and politely bow her head to everyone who passed by her as she navigated areas reserved for Skaters, their and their coaches that offered restricted access to anyone else; especially the media so the skaters could have a little privacy during the competition. When Yue found a small deserted area where it looked like a vending machine once stood and sat down sighing as she thought to herself,” Finally.” Then the tears slowly started to flow down her cheeks as she pulled a snack and a stuff toy dog from inside her purse. At that moment the resolve around her emotions cracked as Yue wolfed down her rice ball; along with a candy bar and began to shake as she held her dog toy harder while her tears accompanied with her anxiety shook her body.

“I wished Mari was here to hold me and Yuri like she did when we were little. I wish… I wasn’t such a loser… It is my fault we lost it all… I wish VicChan was still alive… I wish we could've said goodbye to him. Why did we leave Hasetsu to end up like this?... Why am I such a loser?... Why did Yuri and I stop ballet for this...Why did I ruin our dream to follow in Victor and Victoria’s skate tracks?...How did we screw up like this…?I am such a failure...I maybe I don’t deserve to be Yuri’s twin...Maybe I’m the worst half of us...What will mom and dad say?...” These were the thoughts that tumbled like a rock slide threw Yue’s mind and delicate self esteem as the negative emotions that had been building up in her as she tried to support Yuri after VicChan’s death since it hit him the hardest. Though her own anxiety at their implosion of a performance was also taking a toll on her as well as her native looming emotions as her body convulsed from her sobbing as she hugged her dog stuffy tightly. As Yue endured her moment of despair she wedged herself for comfort further into the corner and hugged her dog Mr. Taiki closer to to her unaware of how a new intcounter in the depths of her despair was about to change her life.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1 "Yue and Yana Meet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where Yana has a big support from an unsuspecting source during her lowness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To meet Yana click this link to an OC interview with her I did.  
> https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/journal/OC-INTERVIEWS-WITH-YANA-PLISETSKY-719531451
> 
> In this AU Yuri and Victor both have twin sisters who they Pair Skate with;along with the most of the other characters also having a Pair Skating Partner. Yuri’s younger twin sister’s name is Yue Katsuki and Victor’s older twin sister’s name is Viktoriya Nikiforov (Victoria in Russian). Also in this AU both Victor and his sister who he calls Vikky are Bi which helps keep the story flowing close to the anime; yet leaving flexibility enough to shape my AU. 
> 
> ALL CHARACTERS EITHER BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF YURi ON ICE NOT BY ME. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS WERE INSPIRED BY YURI ON ICE AND ARE FAN CHARACTERS BASED FROM THE SHOW YURI ON ICE.

“KATSUKI ON ICE”

(A Pair Skating Twin AU)

Chapter 2 part 1

“Yue and Yana Meet ”  
As Yue was drowning in the hurricane of her own emotions and searching to overcome these another young lady was walking the halls on a search of her own.

 

Yana walked down the halls looking for her little brother and hoping he wasn’t getting himself into trouble again. Occasionally as she walked the concerned sister yelled ,”YURI...YURA Where are you?!” However what she found wasn’t her brother but another young lady huddled in a seclusive corner. The sight melted the girl’s heart reminding her of when she was little and held Yura as he cried like this. Just as she thought this the girls big sister instincts kicked insisting she try to help; so without a word she quietly sat down next to the weeping black haired girl.

 

Yue looked from her blurry tear stained vision to see a beautiful blond girl standing over her. A little scared and ashamed to be seen crying like this Yue buried her face in her arms as they rested on her knees and tried to make herself as small as she possible.Yue couldn’t hold back the flood of tears anymore and resumed her sobbing as the other girl seeing the distress Yue was under quietly as possible without a word sat down next to her on the cold floor. The two young ladies sat together in silence for a long while but some time passed Yue once again threw her tears looked at the guest who had entered her world of despair. “I can’t believe this girl a complete stranger has sat her with me so long while i am at my lowest point,”yue thought to herself as she looked at the other girl. Taking this as a sign to do something to help Yana lightly and gently placed a hand on Yue’s back;However before she could even introduce herself Yue tensed at the presence of the stranger's hand on her back.

“Oh I’m sorry” the blond apologised as she removed her hand from Yue’s back and holding them out in a surrendering pose; so as not to alarm the startled and troubled Yue any further. “It is okay I won’t hurt you I just want to help,” The girl said.

“Wh...o...are...y..ou,” Yue asked between sobs.

“My name is Yana Plisetsky ,and your Yue Katsuki right Yuri Katsuki’s younger twin sister?” Yana asked in response to Yue’s question. Upon hearing Yana’s name Yue again tensed; though she didn’t stop crying as her small nod confirmed her identity to the other skater.

Fingering her little brother's temper had preceded him leaving a bad impression on Yue, Yana said with a reassuring smile and gentle tone,”It is okay I won’t judge and I don’t get as mad as easily as Yura dose. With those words Yue relaxed a little as Yana put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Yue who was crying again though not shaking now that she had a little support from someone she didn’t have to worry about letting down.

“Is this about today’s performance?” Yana timidly asked as she ventured out onto the thin ice of Yue’s emotions.

“Yes...I’m such a...failu..er,” Yue answered between sobs.

“You may of failed today but you aren’t a failure; a loser maybe but definitely not a failure. Yue we all lose at times and it sucks but we have to learn and rise above each time we lose or we’ll never win,” Yana said gently rubbing Yue’s back the way she had done to Yura the first time he fell in practice and cried about being a loser.

“You...th..ink...so”? Yue sniffled looked up threw her blurry vision at her at the girl she was sure would be a new friend.

“Yes I know so; ture champions get up and try again when they fall,”Yanna assured her. However all of Yana’s kindness and encouragements didn’t completely relieve the crushing weight of emotions, anxiety, pain,panic and failure Yue felt.

“I know she is right...I know I can get past this bu..t how?.....How do Yuri and I overcome being such failures and bottom scrappers?...Will we ever be able to do as Yana’s suggests?” Yue thought to herself as her mind and the whirlwind once again started to take heighten her anxious negative and take over her emotions toward a downward spiral. The blonde sitting next to her could tell she was losing Yue Then as the young girl was deciding on what to do to help Yue regain the bit of calm she had before the two girls heard footsteps and someone anxiously calling out,”Yue, where are you?”

“Chiang...Chiang was worried about me…” Yue though in shock from the familiar voice of her former room mate and stopped crying much to Yana’s surprise as she saw the glimmer of a positive change in the black haired girl sitting next to her. 

As Yana started to worry another young skater she recognized as Chiang Banyen of Thailand.

The Young Thai skater leaned down a in front of Yue with a concerned expression on her face for a second before turning it into a smile as she asked in a cheerful voice,” Hey what is up roomie?” With those kind words Yue looked up with her teary eyes at her close friend. Taking Yue’s hands in hers with an encouraging smile and in a gentle voice she said,” It is okay Yue just breathe with me in and out...in and out… there you go just follow my breathing. In and out...In and out...breath…”

As Yue kept up her breathing and her overwhelmed demeanor suddenly changed Yana turned to Banyen and asked,”Where did you learn that and why is it working so well?”

“Yue and Yuri have Anxiety really bad; so when my brother and I where their rinkmates in America they each taught us this breathing trick to help calm them in an Anxiety Attack.

“Anxiety?”,The blonde turning her head to the side as asked in confused by Banyen’s answer.

“Yah it is a disorder than when triggered can throw someone with it into an unexplainable panic,” Chiang answered.

Seeing that Yue was calming down with the help of her old friend Yana gave her a pat on the back before she answered,”Oh i get it now”and realizing she was no longer needed decided stand up and bid both the clamer Yue and her caring friend goodbye saying,” Well I can tell you can help her better now. I’ll be leaving then.” as left to resume her search for her troublesome little brother.

“Thanks Yana,” She heard Yue call after her.

“Your very welcome and remember if you decide to learn and get up again you should bring your A game. I look forward to seeing it. Plus Yura and I don’t gose easy even on our fiends during competitions.” The young Russian skater stopped to say over her shoulder before heading back the way she had come and resuming to call out after her little brother. 

After she left Yue’s old and close friend helped her weather out the emotional storm and come out of the other side of her anxiety to the point she could go and look for her own brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A CANON DIVERGENT FANFIC AND SHALL HIGHLY GO AWAY FROM THE CANON. THOUGH I STILL RESPECT THE CANON; so please don't give me hate about this fanfic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS IS MY OWN AU AND NOT LIKE THE CANON SO PLEASE BEWARE OF THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS.


	5. story update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all i'm sorry this isn't excatly a story but an important story update for some things you'll need to know about "Kastuki On Ice" in the days to come. Though there is a ton of cool info links as a reward to your for reading this update if you want to take a look at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO THE SITE MODS I AM SORRY THIS ISN'T ACTUALLY A STORY AND I AM BREAKING THE WEBSITE RULES; THOUGH THIS INFO I FELT MY READERS HERE HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW; so it wouldn't seem like I just fell off the face of the earth leaving them stranded and not finishing this story for them. I hate to do that to others. Please don't ban me for trying to show my readers that consideration.

"Hey all I am terribly sorry if you have been reading and enjoying this fanfic; though I must take a break from this because of life stresses. However my other main reason is to better build these Characters and this world I have built for this AU. There is still a ton for me to consider plot wise and in the Character's developments PLUS I WILL BE UPDATING CHAPTER 1 PART 1 FOR YOU ALL AS I CAME TO REALIZE SOME MISTAKES I MADE DURING MY RESEARCH FOR THIS FANFIC. "(one mistake of laziness the announcer all have names in the show. mistake two is that there is already a canon set of twins; so Katsuki and ) 

"THOUGH DON'T WORRY BECAUSE THIS MEANS THERE WILL BE STORY ONESHOTS AS I DO SHORT STORIES TO DEVELOP THE CHARACTERS BETTER; ALONG WITH SMALL SIDE STORIES THAT WILL A A CHAPTER OR TWO SO I CAN BETTER SHOW YOU THIS WORLD I AM BUILDING. IN THE MEAN TIME IF YOU WISH TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS STORY A LINK TO MY DA PAGE WILL BE BELOW. THERE YOU CAN FIND EVERYTHING YOU'LL NEED TO KNOW ABOUT "KATSUKI ON ICE" AS THAT IS MY MAIN HUB FOR THIS STORY. PLUS I HAVE FAN ART THERE FOR THE STORY IF YOU WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE TOO." 

"PLUS I WILL STILL GIVE YOU CHAPTER 2 PART 2 BEFORE I START THE STUFF MENTIONED ABOVE."

A link to my DA page.  
https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/  
"All stories for "Katsuki On Ice: shall be in my journal tab; though the link below will take you to my main Katsuki On Ice title page which has links to all of those journals and shall be updated as I keep posting."  
https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/art/Katsuki-On-Ice-Title-Page-716006780

"In my gallaery tab you will find a folder entitled "Katsuki On Ice" there you can find all the fan art and title pages i have done for this fanfic."

 

"Hello everyone it is me Yue Katsuki I wanted to thank you all for supporting me and beg your forgiveness for the delays that are coming in my story, Yue says in bowing deeply. "We all hope you will enjoy the side stories and oneshots as you get to know both me and the others in this story better. Storyteller would like me to inform that the first oneshot will be of me and my brother Yuri; so you can better get to know us. Weather you'll like getting to know me better or not I hope you will at least enjoy the stories of me and my brother; along with the other characters of Katsuki On Ice," Yue bows stands up a blush then adjusts her glasses and skates off onto the rink behind her where her brother is waiting for her to start their practice. From the side of the rink Victoria waves with a wink; While Victor waves and gives his signature heat shaped smile. 

Here too is a link to some interviews I have done for the Yue and Yana to help me develop them better.  
for Yue  
https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/journal/OC-Interviews-With-Yue-Katsuki-719008984  
https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/journal/BEHIND-KATSUKI-ON-ICE-ANOTHER-INTERVIEW-WITH-YUE-724205166

for Yana  
https://storytellermiller.deviantart.com/journal/OC-INTERVIEWS-WITH-YANA-PLISETSKY-719531451

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR WATCHING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!  
> ~ruff~


End file.
